Moe and Joe and Alina obz in a rap battle
Cast Susan as Alina obz Salli as supergirl Eric as moe Simon as Joe Joey as flint Lockwood Shy girl as unikitty Ivy as Darwin watterson Young guy as Gumball watterson Princess and Kayla as moe and joe’s voice Transcript 3 2 1 GO! Moe and Joe: (rapping) we are such troublemakers who like anything made by Warner bros, Turner broadcasting system and Cartoon Network, And we use to make fake vhs and dvd openings, your the one who ground us? Yes you did! Because Our family makes us wear diapers, and forces us to watch prime time, kids, and preschool shows, Disney and DreamWorks movies along with Wallace and Gromit films, play educational and preschool show video games, and listen to music not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. We did horrible things like misbehaving at a fancy restaurant by throwing a tantrum about wanting Burger King and throwing our dinner at the waiter, insulting PB&J's baby triplet brothers named Ham, Egg and Cheese by saying bad words to them after Opal Otter gave birth, reacting to get a WB question wrong by destroying our laptops, seeing 300: Rise of the Empire instead of Mr. Peabody and Sherman at the movie theater, stinking up the hallway with stinkbombs, misbehaving at Robin Williams' funeral by rapping our version of the Rainbow Monkeys song from KND, throwing Williams' coffin out the window, and for making a fake DVD opening called AOTLK: LATME 2011 DVD from Cartoon Network, real not fake! Alina obz: (rapping) ha ha! I’m not that kind of girl, who is so neutral to Apple and onion. They’d sang wake up time over and over again to me, and it really made me woke up. I live in a 2001 Cartoon Network studios checkerboard in 2001, and I also hate the powerpuff girls reboot, I also hate teen titans go, because they suck, and my favourite the amazing world of gumball episode was the debt, where gumball saves mr robinson’s Life during a talent show, during that, when mr Robinson sings, he took off his suit, but on backstage, Darwin and anais is up, and in the end, mr Robinson sings the high note, making all the lights shatter, the building's glass shatters, the Robinsons' car window cracks, Mrs. Robinson is sent in a small driving frenzy, which ends with her crashing into a lightpole, breaking it! Announcer: the winner is... ALINA OBZ! Alina obz: (With tears emerging) thank you everyone! (At the checkerboard) Gumball watterson: Alina obz, we’re so happy that you won the rap battle! Darwin watterson: you heard my brother said, moe and Joe has lost the battle, but you win Craig: and now your ungrounded Supergirl: and guess what? You can also see the Lego movie: the second part, because, moe and Joe can’t see it Flint Lockwood: and here’s a present for you Alina obz: What is it? Unikitty: it’s Cartoon Network lunch time explosion for the Wii Alina obz: YES!! (At moe and joe’s house) Moe and joe’s dad: Moe and Joe, I can't believe you lost. That's it! You two are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 200 million milleniums with no computer, no YouTube, no WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network movies, TV shows, video games, and music, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no fast food places, no Looney Tunes, no Hanna-Barbara Cartoons, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, and further more. Moe and joe’s mum: and for punishment, we’ll change your voices to Princess and Kayla once again!" Moe: (speaking in Princess' voice) "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Joe: (speaking in Kayla's voice) "Change it back! Change it back!" Moe and joe’s mum: sorry, this is what you get for losing in a rap battle, why? Because Alina obz won 1st place, now, we have 3 visitors Alina obz: i’m Alina, Alina obz, I am a Cartoon Network fan more than you boys Gumball: I'm Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball, you both will never watch my show anymore. Because it's made by Cartoon Network. Darwin: I'm Darwin Watterson. And I agree with my brother. Moe: we’re sorry for losing a rap battle Alina obz: no, sorry is not gonna work! Dad: We will now send the two of you to the Family Home Entertainment notepad logo from 1985! and Mom send Moe and Joe upwards and out of sight to: Alina talking to Moe and Joe on a black screen Alina obz: one more thing, you boys are going to be heavily injured by a yellow notepad (Alina walks away) Moe: Now we're all here on this lonely, dark place! Joe: What will happen next? yellow notepad flips onto the screen and crushes Moe and Joe Moe: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Get off! rest of the logo plays, and when the notepad disappears, we see Moe and Joe bruised and heavily injured Joe: At least we're not dead! cut to a shot of Sophie the Otter, along with PB&J, Opal, Ernest, and the other Lake Hoohaw citizens laughing at Moe and Joe bruised and heavily injured